Emotions
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. NaruSaku. Diez drabbles que expresan distintas emociones desde el punto de vista de esta pareja. Romance, risas, angustia, crueldad. Muchas sensaciones, menos indiferencia. POV de Sakura. POV de Naruto.


**Versión mejorada de esta serie de pequeños drabbles. Formaron parte de un concurso de San Valentín (2007), y están escritos con el corazón de un NaruSaku. Diez emociones, diez historias. Las palabras que los titulan no tienen que ver con las emociones, sino con el reto de introducir cada una en la propia historia. Hay cinco bajo el POV de Sakura, y otros cinco bajo el POV de Naruto. ¿Adivinan?  
**

**Título:** Emotions**  
Pairing:** Naruto x Sakura

**Palabra:** _1. __Bienvenida_

Podía haber sido un día como otro cualquiera: en el fondo lo era. Pero, no para mí.

Después de casi tres años volvía a verte. Volvía a oler, aunque fuese a distancia, tu dulce aroma. Embriagador, fascinante, hechicero… así era; y no había cambiado ni un ápice desde que me fui. Disimulaba -como siempre-, cuando te ponías frente a mí. ¿Que si eres más femenina? ¿Más mujer? Oh, vamos: no dejes que, mi insensible tacto, te provoque.

Hasta eso me gusta de ti: tu carácter inamovible, tu mal genio.

Cuántos golpes me habría llevado hasta la fecha, no lo sabía. Qué más da, es sólo un número. Sacando mis conclusiones de idiota, siempre creí que lo hacías porque te caía bien. Pobre iluso… ¿no será porque te odia? Tal vez, pero… ¿por qué no soñar? Cada día pasan cosas tan extrañas alrededor que, por una vez que yo desee algo así, no creo que la balanza universal se tronque, ¿no?

Porque, por una vez, eres tú quien me abraza a mí.

Inesperado, cálido, interesantemente confuso… ¿Qué ha pasado en este tiempo? Has cambiado, pero sigues siendo tú misma. ¿Seré yo? Soy más alto, más fuerte; hasta incluso, más guapo. Pero, sigo siendo el mismo idiota; el mismo rubio repelente que te sacaba de quicio a cada rato. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Una caricia bajo el _Eterno__ Candor_…

¿Porque te gusto? ¡Imposible! Sin embargo, ese beso lo confirma. ¡Te gusto! Creo que nunca había sido tan feliz. Disfrutaré este momento para siempre; recordando que esto sólo es comparable al día en que te conocí.

Un día como otro cualquiera, en el que me enamoré por primera vez.

Por eso, _bienvenida_ a mi corazón. Bienvenida, Sakura.

**Palabra:** _2.__ Frío_

Envuelta en el manto estrellado –frío y oscuro- de una noche invernal, sumida en pensamientos vacíos. Lo único que perciben mis ojos, es el brillo de aquéllas que titilan en la cúpula celestial. Mientras tanto, tú debes estar a un millón de estrellas de mí.

Un millón…

Busco una salida para mi sufrimiento. ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Por qué una despedida tan amarga?

La distancia y el olvido. Frío en mi corazón; lágrimas en mi alma.

¿No sirvió de nada confesarte mi amor? No, incluso sabiendo que tú me querías. Porque ya es pasado, ¿verdad? Siempre cometo el mismo error: primero él; ahora, tú. Por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa. ¿Cómo vas a quererme, con todo lo que te he hecho sufrir? Lo que siento yo ahora –en este maldito momento-, no se puede comparar a tu soledad.

Aunque haya cambiado…

Frío y oscuro. El cielo nocturno no puede darme la calidez que necesito. Te echo de menos; tus manos sobre mi cuerpo; tu boca sobre la mía; tus zafiros colmando mis esmeraldas.

¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? ¿Me odias? Eso es: odio. Frío y cruel odio. No me importa que sientas odio hacía mí. Me lo merezco.

Te buscaré. No voy a rendirme, aunque sepa que no me miraras a la cara nunca más.

Te encontré. Luchas contra tu destino. ¿Por eso te habías marchado sin decirme nada? Para protegerme… ¿Por qué has sido tan bueno siempre? No puedo aguantar las ganas de llorar. Ahora sé, mejor que nunca, que te quiero. Por eso, te salvaré de la crueldad que te rodea. Ya no me importa morir por ti.

Muerte. Con haberte visto una última vez, me basta.

Oscuridad. Un intenso frío me rodea; una sensación que escapa de los muros de la realidad. Aunque no vuelva a verte, te querré siempre.

Siento tu calidez sobre mí: me has vuelto a salvar de _las__ tinieblas_. Me susurras algo al oído; algo que no llego a comprender a primeras, pero que se deshace en mis labios.

Ya no hay _frío_; ya no.

**Palabra:** _3.__ Sexo_

Nuestra primera cita como pareja formal: estoy tan nerviosa, que no podría asegurar si las horas se han convertido en segundos, durante estos dos años que llevo contigo. Nunca pensé que recuperaría las fuerzas para volver a querer. No: sí que lo sabía.

Contigo ha sido posible.

Para este día tan especial quise prepararte una sabrosa sorpresa. Por eso, busqué un buen libro de recetas: para prepararte un delicioso ramen. De ésos que tanto te gustan, que te hacen sonreír como a un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Pero, mis ojos se clavan en una portada. Estando en una sección de la librería… a la que no debería haber llegado.

Mientras tanto, tú no dejas de hojear las típicas revistas de chicas guapas; las que venías a ver junto a Konohamaru. No me extraña que sigas teniendo esas costumbres, sabiendo quiénes te han entrenado durante tanto tiempo.

- Pervertidos…

Aunque –en honor a la verdad-, yo también tengo una faceta parecida. No en vano, acabo cogiendo el volumen que antes vislumbré: _"__Kamasutra: __el__ arte __de __las __posturas__"_, leo en el título. La portada es muy boni-… ¡¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? En seguida, noté un sonrojo repentino tomando mi tez, y acelerando mi pulso. Las señales que te hago son inútiles, pues estás demasiado inmerso en tu _lectura_.

Qué vergüenza estoy pasando.

Una idea –bastante extraña- surca mi mente: podría hacerte un _regalo __mayor_. Así pues, empiezo a empaparme de conocimiento. Pese al calor sofocante que sufro… y cada vez más.

- Naruto…- susurro una vez.- ¡Naruto!- exclamo, pero teniendo cuidado.

Al fin, te acercas a mí. Con el libro sujeto –y bien escondido tras mi espalda-, te miro totalmente ruborizada.

- ¿Q-qué… te… pa-parece hacer _"__eso__"_ esta… noche?- inquiero, desviando la mirada.

- ¿_"__Eso__"_?

Tu cara –de idiota- me demuestra que no has entendido nada. Sólo me queda enseñarte el libro y… Ahora somos dos manojos de nervios: los dos –enteramente enrojecidos- intentamos tapar el libro, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Seguimos siendo unos niños, después de todo. Qué mejor forma de dejar la niñez… Sí, con una buena sesión de _sexo_.

**Palabra:** _4.__ Labios_

El estío tocaba a su fin. De vuelta al instituto; comenzaba un nuevo curso. Una nueva aventura para quien se lo tomase así. Lo único que me llamó la atención esos días, fue la aparición de un chico extravagante: un loco más en la clase. Que alguien me saque de aquí, por favor.

Parecía el típico tío que se hacía el gracioso, para sobresalir frente al resto. Eso era: _mucho__ ruido __y __pocas __nueces_. Sin embargo, había algo extraordinario en aquel chico rubio.

Me miraste fijamente.

Por primera vez, tus zafiros atravesaron mi defensa. Destruyeron la muralla, entrando en un mundo que guardaba afanosamente, y que estaba por descubrir…

Me enamoré.

Intenté acercarme a ti. No me rechazaste; mi corazón saltó de alegría, dibujando una agradable sonrisa cada vez que te saludaba. Empezamos a intimar, poco a poco. Conocidos, amigos… Hasta que llegó el festival de otoño: te habías separado del grupo de chicos, y me arrastraste contigo. Querías decirme algo… ¿Por qué? Temí un enfado por tu parte, aunque sabía que no había hecho nada malo.

- Sakura… Sólo diré esto una vez, así que escucha…

¿Qué… pasa? ¿A qué viene… esa seriedad? Te miré boquiabierta, con una sensación punzante en mis entrañas.

- Te quiero...

Mis manos taparon un rostro tímido y sonrojado. Lágrimas escapando de mis ojos: gotas de alegría llegando a mis mejillas.

Vuelves a repetir mi nombre, mientras tu mano derecha toma la mía. Ambas se entrelazan, en un juego de caricias. Qué cálido… Un roce que confunde mis sentidos. Tus ojos buscan los míos, en medio de aquel laberinto de efusión, para acabar fundiéndome contigo.

Acabo de descubrir un secreto…

Te quiero.

En algún lugar aún silban fuegos artificiales. Qué más da, qué importa: sólo quiero seguir degustando tus rubicundos _labios_.

**Palabra:** _5.__ Pastel_

Volví a desvelarme con aquellos recuerdos. Otra vez, entre las primeras luces del alba. Volví a viajar al pasado; aquellos días en los que te veían como lo que no eres. De nuevo, una constante agonía en mi interior: un dolor indescriptible. Sollozos secados con los filos de mis dedos, en la soledad estremecedora de mis reminiscencias.

¿Por qué? No hay respuesta. No la hay; al menos, sin saber cómo empezó todo. La historia comienza en aquel lejano tiempo…

_Era mi primer día en la Academia. Mi mamá me había comprado un lindo vestido rojo: me quedaba bien, junto a la cinta roja que llevaba en el pelo. Fue regalo de una buena amiga, con la que había coincido el día antes. ¡Estábamos en la misma clase! Me alegré mucho al saberlo; más, cuando ella me dijo que, aquel chico tan guapo estaba con nosotras. ¡Kyah! Cuando lo vi levantándose para decir su nombre – tan serio-, fue como si mi corazón se saliese del pecho. ¡Qué guapo es!_

_Sin embargo, era muy malo. Era como los demás. En clase también había un chico rubio que nunca decía nada. Era bastante mono, pero muy tímido. Nadie se le acercaba, salvo para robarle la comida que él mismo preparaba, y para darle patadas. Le tiraban la comida encima, como si fuera un juego. Siempre iba despeinado y con la ropa rota. Además, su cara tenía mucho arañazos y heridas. Hasta mi mejor amiga se reía de él…_

_¿Por qué?_

_A mí me daba mucha pena. Había oído que no tenía padres y que, todos los adultos, lo odiaban: lo llamaban "monstruo". No lo entendía; era muy pequeña para entenderlo: eso me decían. Y que nunca me acercara a él. Pero, un día, lo vi solo en el parque y fui hasta el columpio._

_Odiaba a la gente mayor y a mis compañeros por tratarlo tan mal. Yo no quería ser como ellos; a mí no me importaba lo que fuera. Una vez a su lado, lo saludé y él levantó la mirada…_

_Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos. Los míos se estremecieron, mientras mis labios se quedaban quietos: me había hechizado. Su mirada era triste; llena de pena, de temor, de ira…_

_- ¿Quieres un poco de pastel?- le dije._

_No respondió; tampoco lo obligué a hablar. Le acerqué el trozo de tarta, y se lo zampó en segundos. Sus ojos lloraban, como si nunca hubiese probado un dulce. También lloré. Me emocioné tanto que lo abracé. No sabía el porqué; no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que, desde ese día, protegería a ese chico con mi vida…_

Hoy –tantos años después-, me doy cuenta de mi acierto. Me llevé muchas reprimendas –y golpes- por haberte escuchado, por acompañarte en tu soledad: no me arrepiento. La crueldad, el salvajismo con el que te trataban; la frialdad en palabras y miradas, siempre creyéndose superiores.

Envidia, celos: nadie descubrió lo que guardaba, diligentemente, tu corazón.

Pude escapar contigo durante aquella noche invernal. En el diciembre de nuestra libertad.

Desde el día en el cual conocí tu existencia, te quise. Quise salvar al niño puro: un amigo, un compañero… mi fiel amante. Tus preciosos ojos azules se abren a la luz del nuevo día. Sonríes. Yo también.

El sabor de aquel _pastel_ sigue aún en tus labios.

**Palabra:** _6.__ Mirada_

No pude hacer nada. No había llegado a tiempo de cumplir la promesa. En nuestra intimidad te había asegurado –juramentando con la esencia de mi ser-, que jamás dejaría –a las finas garras oscuras-, que se te llevasen. ¿De qué me valían ahora las lágrimas que derramaban estos iracundos orbes?

Siempre fui débil; lo sentía más en esta hora de incertidumbre.

¿Para que me servía el poder que guarecía en mi interior, afanosamente? ¿De qué me había servido? Maldije a los Cielos, mientras la furia había desatado toda mi fuerza.

Arrasé con todo, sin dejar rastro de los culpables: habían pagado el precio de haberte hecho daño. Y yo quería huir de allí: huir de ver tu cuerpo lleno de heridas, maltrecho. Exhalando su último aliento…

"_Si__ tienes __miedo, __sal__ corriendo.__"_ No, no te iba a abandonar. No voy a perderte; lucharé a tu lado. Vuelve, Sakura… por favor.

Corrí todo lo que, mis lastimadas piernas, me dejaban. Corrí con mi corazón y mi alma, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde.

La angustia de verte tirada en una cama de hospital, ésa que cortaba mi aliento y laceraba mi corazón. La sensación –inequívoca- de que te ibas…

Mi realidad empezaba a derrumbarse, observando tu rostro apagado.

Una luz refulgió en la oscuridad. Esperanza: tus ojos brillaban de nuevo. De nuevo, tu mirada acabó con mis miedos: me habías devuelto la vida.

Habías vuelto, mi amada princesa.

Bendita la luz de tu _mirada_.

**Palabra:** _7. __Música_

Movimientos agotadores torturando mi mente. Sonidos ilógicos articulando mi cuerpo a su suerte.

¿Qué es esta maldita música?

No lo sé. El motivo de estar embriagado de tanta excitación… no lo sé. Mentira; sí que lo sé: eres tú. Y estoy aquí por propia voluntad: me prometiste un baile, pero nunca imaginé que sería… de esta forma. Caí, de nuevo, en una de tus refinadas trampas.

Eres perversa a tu modo, ¿verdad? Bien sabías lo que iba a suceder.

Me río, observando cómo agitas tus brazos; en sacudidas, sin ningún tipo de patrón. Hago lo mismo, como si no tuviera control. Es extraño, pero divertido.

¿No va a parar esta maldita música?

Al fin, para. Ah… grato descanso para mis oídos; sin embargo, mi ser pide más. Tú lo sabías, sabías lo que iba a pasar. Eres malvada; una traviesa arpía. Te sonrío sin saber por qué.

Te deseo: dentro, en lo más profundo de mi interior. Y fuera, donde mi piel siente la tuya.

Pagarás por esto. Te lo aseguro…

Subo a lo alto del escenario: un tipo –con sólo un mechón de pelo-, me da el micrófono. Las notas empiezan a sonar: cierro los ojos, imaginando que estamos solos. Es el instante para nuestra canción.

_Para capturar nuestra historia en tan sólo un segundo. Por mucho que pasen los años, por mucho que, el olvido, sea más fuerte que los recuerdos…_

Te recordaré.

_Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer. Sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez…_

Costearás este atrevimiento con tus besos llenos de armonía. Danzarás con mi melodía, uniendo la noche con el día. Por el momento, vuelve a sonar esa maldita _música_.

**Palabra:** _8.__ Felicidad_

Tenerte entre mis brazos es felicidad. Verte cada día al amanecer es felicidad. Sentir tus manos en mis mejillas, acariciándome suavemente. Sentir el roce cariñoso en mis labios. Otear el horizonte junto a ti en un atardecer para nosotros. Preparar una cena, dejando la cocina perdida. Abrir junto a ti regalos que te hacen sonreír. Ver tu sonrisa brillando como miles de estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Todo eso es felicidad.

Tus ojos, tus preciosas esmeraldas. ¿Por qué lloran? ¿Por qué derraman gotas de tu alma? Me miras, sonriendo. Llenas mi corazón.

- Naruto, soy feliz.

¿Por qué soy tan afortunado? Quiero llorar de felicidad. Quiero estar junto a ti siempre. Transportarme a un mundo en el que seamos felices.

La realidad es más certera y cruel.

Te pierdo. Te veo partir hacia la _Oscuridad __Infinita_. No quiero que te vayas; no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Lloro con lágrimas de terror, de miedo… Te estoy perdiendo; no sé qué hacer. La ira me corrompe: deseo venganza. Los días en los que te veía sonreír, ya no están.

Tu sonrisa… ya no está.

¿Quién la robó? ¡Malditos sean! Me da igual todo. Sin ti todo pierde su valor: el paso de los días, de los meses, de los años… Mi futuro. Tu futuro. Nuestro futuro…

Pagarán por ello.

Hoy, vuelvo a ti. Recuerdo aquellos maravillosos días, en los que nos bañábamos en la calidez de nuestro amor. Hoy, esos días vuelven: porque tú destruiste mi soledad, Sakura…

Es mi _felicidad_: descansar junto a ti.

**Palabra:** _9.__ Deseo_

Sólo dos cuerpos jugando a amar, juntos en el mismo lugar. Fuimos queriendo cada vez más; nada nos podía parar bajo la intensa oscuridad. En nuestro secreto rincón, donde nadie podría entrar.

Me escondí detrás del tiempo, recordando aquellos días tan fugaces. Preguntándome qué había pasado con aquella chica con la que te vi marchar. Ya lo sé: prohibido recordar.

Ya que no sé dónde estás, que no puedo alborotar tus mechones rubios ni escudriñar tus gotas de mar… Déjame, al menos, guardarte en donde no se pueda rebuscar.

Ojalá pudiera borrarte para siempre. Ojalá, la lluvia, me ahogase entre sus brazos para no recodar. Ojalá, el tiempo, de que te quiero amar. Porque, sin ti, ya no podré regresar al lugar donde te conocí. Aquel escondite, en donde la brisa correteaba entre los árboles, danzando con los pétalos que caían a nuestro alrededor. Tú, bailando para conseguir una de mis sonrisas; yo, deseando que bailaras conmigo, al son de los caprichos del mar.

El paso del tiempo nos quiso alejar. Nuestro amor pudo más.

Cubrí mis ojos. Imaginé que estabas ahí de pie, esperando por mí. El resto del mundo seguía su curso. Me sonrojé al verte sonreír: sólo para mí.

Ahora estoy frente a ti, amándote. Vuelvo a vivir el amor que soñé. Vuelvo a verte como hace cincuenta años, con la misma expresión. Con tu eterno gesto divertido.

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo, Sakura?

Mi mayor deseo es verte bailar una última vez. Bajo la magia del cerezo que nos vio amarnos por primera vez.

- Naruto, tú eres mi único _deseo_.

**Palabra:** _10. __Final_

Volvía a llover. Con mayor intensidad: las cataratas celestiales parecían haberse abierto de par en par. Era un día gris, anodino. El agua corría a través de los surcos que, ella misma, provocaba. Con furia, arrastrándolo todo a su paso. Las gotas repiqueteaban en la espesura, con suaves sonidos que dejaban escapar una grata esencia. El aire, en silencio, se impregnaba de esa fragancia. Un silencio tímidamente roto por el pisar veloz de mis piernas: a cada paso que daba, las huellas desaparecían en un segundo.

Estaba empapado, calado hasta los huesos. No me importaba lo más mínimo. Había llegado al final de la senda, donde se lograba vislumbrar un pequeño refugio; en mitad de la nada. Estamos escapando de un ente invencible, invisible y del que no puedes esconderte. ¿El fin de todo? Tonterías; no me hagas reír. Mientras estés conmigo, jamás ocurrirá.

Si quiere retarme a un duelo, que venga… si tiene valor.

Los harapos –que mantenían tu cuerpo semioculto- continuaban chorreando. Seguías con los ojos cerrados, rendida ante el cansancio mental al que habías sucumbido; por culpa de las torturas de aquellos cabrones. Ahora, la tortura, me consumía a mí: verte sin prendas que tapasen tu soberbia figura.

La bestia de mi interior palpitó. Yo también; no podía aguantar más. La dejé escapar, infundando el rojo en mis orbes. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al hurtar en el tuyo: te había robado un beso –y un par de lametones. Nada más.

En una caricia vivaz sequé tu rosado cabello; justo, abrías las esmeraldas que engalanan tu rostro.

- ¿Naruto…?

No te dejé decir más. Estaba tan extasiado; poco faltó para que el _Demonio_ tomara la iniciativa. La fiera –que expiaba dentro de mí- comprendía lo que sentía: quería pecar. Además, estaba el ansia que me mordía la yugular: tu cuerpo.

Fue entonces, absorto en tus curvas, cuando recordé aquella maldita frase…

"_Todo principio tiene un final."_

- Ja…

Todo, salvo nuestro eterno frenesí.


End file.
